


You Know How We Get

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Consent is sexy conversation, Dorks in Love, FaceFucking, M/M, Magical restraints, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marking, Teasing, adorable husbands, crossposting from tumblr, dirty talking, handjobs, husbands being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus' little tease has bothered him for a long time, because, really, how do they get?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So I happened to tell the very, very lovely Khaleesiofalicante [Khaleesiofalicante](https://khaleesiofalicante.tumblr.com/) that I needed some porn inspiration for Malec. 
> 
> And in thanks to her FUCKING GLORIOUS EDIT, LOOK AT THIS HOLY SHIT [HERE](https://khaleesiofalicante.tumblr.com/post/187031521460/you-know-how-we-get-this-one-is-for) I, of course, had to write her a little something as a thank you.

  
It hung in the back of his mind, and every kiss the share reminded him of it, just faintly. A smile, a tease and a roll of the eyes. And well, Alec never could resist a mystery.

  
So now, he’s standing in the doorway to Magnus’ apothecary, watching him work. It was, admittedly, one of his favorite pastimes. Magnus in his element was incredible, captivating and alluring. Magic twisted around his fingers at his command, and it was effortless.

  
“Are you going to continue to stand in the doorway, Alexander? Or should I put on a proper show for you?”

  
Alec grinned, catching Magnus’ eyes as they flickered in his direction before turning back to his work. “A master at work is always a show.”

  
“Flatterer!” Magnus said with a laugh.

  
Even if he joked about the compliment, Alec didn’t miss the way Magnus preened at it. He knew how good he was and never minded hearing it acknowledged. “Only for you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

  
Magnus’ eyes, bright and sharp, swung to him again and Alec couldn’t help the shiver that crawled up his spine at the sight. Using the name still felt new, exciting, a thrill for them both.

  
“Is that so?” Magnus purred, his glamour dropping, just to watch the way it effected his husband. He’d never get tired of the quick intake of breath, Alec’s pupils dilating and the blush on his cheeks. Oh, he would never get tired of that reaction.

  
Alec licked his lips and gave a quick shrug, his eyes darting to Magnus. “Maybe.”

  
“Maybe? Well now. That simply won’t do,” Magnus drawled, setting his potion into stasis before turning back to Alexander, stepping into the shadowhunter’s space, trailing a fingertip along a very impressive bicep.

  
Alec shivered again and raised both of his eyebrows at Magnus, challenging him with a grin. When Magnus went to lean in for a kiss, the thought came unbidden.

  
“Wait, is this how we get?”

  
Magnus blinked and stared at Alec. “What?”

  
Alec frowned. “You wouldn’t kiss me when Madzie was sleeping over. Because “you know how we get”, apparently.”

  
Magnus choked out a small laugh. “Alexander, have you been thinking about that?”

  
Alec glared at his husband, only a little. “Don’t laugh.”

  
“Oh darling,” Magnus said, reaching out to wrap both his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pressing in closer to him. “I said that, because you, my dear Shadowhunter, ended up turning any kiss we had into an excuse for a quickie.”

  
Alec flushed and damn if he didn’t feel it all the way down his neck, especially when Magnus pressed a kiss to his deflect rune. He shivered again, a small gasp escaping. “I mean, can you blame me? I had the hottest boyfriend in the world. Who I, in my brilliance, also married.”

  
Magnus laughed against Alec’s neck and pulled back to look at him. “Flattery will absolutely get you everywhere.”

  
“Yeah?” Alec asked, voice going high and breathless as Magnus leaned in to scrape teeth over his rune.

  
Magnus hummed his agreement, making quick work of the buttons on Alec’s shirt, exposing more of his neck and chest.

  
Alec stepped back with a groan, tearing himself away from Magnus for a brief instant. He smirked. “Then I know exactly where I want it to get me.”

  
Alec turned and finished unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it at Magnus feet, before turning and heading towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing as he did.

  
“I have created a monster,” Magnus said, approval ringing loud and clear in his voice.

  
Alec laughed from their bedroom. “Hurry up, then, your monster wants to take you to bed, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

  
Magnus closed his eyes and fought down a groan. Damn Alexander for knowing how much he liked hearing that. He followed the tempting trail of clothing to the bedroom, growling when he found Alec spread out on the sheets, hands behind his head, waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DID ANYONE ASK FOR MORE? Nope, but here's some more anyways!! 
> 
> Enjoy another ficlet I had planned as a part of my NaNo projects!! 
> 
> Continues DIRECTLY form the previous chapter!

Alec smirked and raised his eyebrows. “Come on then, brilliant husband of mine.”

  
In a snap, Magnus removed the rest of his clothes and strode towards the bed, climbing on top of the gloriously stretched out body of his husband. "For all that I tease you about it, I love it." 

  
Alec reached out and tugged him down and into a kiss. "Love what?" 

  
"Forgetting already?" Magnus teased, shifting so he could pay more attention to his favorite rune, sucking a dark mark into it, just to watch Alexander's body strain under the touch. He hummed, pleased at Alexander's reaction. 

  
"Am I..." Alec panted, spreading his legs to urge Magnus in closer to him. "Supposed to be able to think when you do that?" 

  
Magnus chuckled and pulled back, shifting so he could smile at Alexander. 

  
Alec pouted at him, reaching up to grab him closer, only to find Magnus resisting being pulled in. "What?"

  
"It took you a bit to get some confidence," Magnus explained, sucking a mark into Alec's neck again, this time closer to his collarbone, before he moved even lower. "I certainly didn't mind, I could, and happily  _ do _ , spend hours kissing you and love every single minute of it." 

  
Alec shuddered and tilted his head back, giving Magnus all the access he needed. "You do seem to enjoy yourself." 

  
"Mmm," Magnus agreed. "I always enjoy myself with you Alexander. But after we started ah, enjoying each other in a more _carnal_ sense? And you learned what I liked and how I liked it?" he kept up a steady stream of kisses down Alec's sternum, listening to him moan. "It was like a switch had been flipped. You wanted me, all of the time, and when I made it clear I almost never minded..." 

  
Alec huffed out a laugh. "You were just as hot for it as I was, don't give me that," he groaned when Magnus sucked a mark into his abdominal muscles. 

  
"Oh you're quite right," Magnus agreed. "Especially when you started trying new things. That time against the door, where you held me there? Truly inspired, my darling."

  
"You going to keep replaying our greatest hits?" Alec gasped out, hoping that Magnus would push his hands lower already. "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm a bigger fan of the here and now." 

  
"Impatient," Magnus muttered, bypassing Alec's cock to suck a mark into his thighs, listening to him groan, long and loud with a smirk. "Why don't you try telling me what you want and we can talk about that?" 

  
Alec groaned and spread his legs wider, making easy room for Magnus as he sucked mark after mark into his thighs. "Now you're just being mean." 

  
Magnus laughed and flicked his eyes up at Alec, licking his lips. "Whatever do you mean?" 

  
"You, you know I'm bad at saying stuff," Alec muttered, groaning as Magnus licked over a mark he had left, his whole body shaking and shivering at the touch. "Magnus..." 

  
Magnus raised both eyebrows. "All the more reason for you to practice, then, isn't it?" 

  
Alec scowled and shook his head, reaching out to comb his fingers through Magnus' hair. "No, you know what I want." 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes and flicked his fingers, in an instant, pinning Alec's wrists to the bed with his magic. "Do I? I think you should tell me, Alexander." 

  
Alec's eyes went wide and he swore, his whole body trembling as he strained against the blue rings around his wrists. "Oh that's cheating," he breathed. 

  
"I never claimed to play honestly, my darling," Magnus said, pressing his fingertips into the marks on Alec's thigh to watch him cry out. "So, my dearest Alexander, tell me what you want." 

  
Alec gasped and shivered, spreading his legs wider. "Magnus, come on, you know what I want." 

  
Magnus grinned and sucked a mark into Alec's stomach, just beyond the tip of his cock, exhaling against it, watching it twitch, desperate for a touch. "Oh, I do," he agreed, dropping his glamour again before looking up at Alec. "But I want to hear that pretty voice of yours say it." 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath and he bit down on his lip, whining as Magnus pulled away from him. "I am going to bend you over the couch and fuck you until you scream," he growled, shaking as Magnus sucked another hickey into his skin,  _ so close _ to where he wanted it. 

  
"I'll enjoy every minute of it," Magnus promised. "And I never fail to marvel at your ability to spout filth when it's involving doing something to me. Ask for something for yourself, and you would think you are a mute." 

  
Alec flushed and looked away from Magnus for a moment, well-aware that that was a giveaway as much as anything. "I'm not mute," he grumbled, glaring at Magnus. 

  
"No," Magnus agreed, staring up at Alexander, considering him. "But you seem incapable of telling me what, exactly, you want me to do to you, and I want you to be more comfortable with that." 

  
Alec groaned, staring at the ceiling. " _ Why _ ?" he growled. 

  
Magnus hummed and his voice turned serious. "If you want the actual answer, my darling, it's because I want to know that you'll tell me to stop if I do something you don't like." 

  
Alec blinked once, twice and lifted his head, meeting Magnus' eyes that were dead serious. "You think I wouldn't..." 

  
"I think," Magnus said with a shrug. "If you thought I was enjoying myself, you'd let me press you much further than you'd be willing to go." 

  
It wasn't an untrue statement, but admitting it to Magnus felt like he was losing a competition he wasn't even aware he was playing. "That's not-" 

  
"Don't lie, Alexander," Magnus chastised, leaning down to kiss his stomach. "You need to learn to talk to me about sex. Not perfectly, that comes with practice. But you need to be able to talk about it." 

  
Alec groaned and grit his teeth for a long moment before he took a deep breath and forced the rest of the words past his lips. "I want your mouth on me." 

  
Magnus gave him a pleased smile. "Oh, well done Alexander, but now I want to hear  _ precisely _ where you want my mouth." He leaned down and kissed Alec's thigh, and another rune on his stomach. "Because I'm putting my mouth on you now." 

  
"Magnus..." 

  
"Come on,  _ shadowhunter _ ," Magnus teased, his eyes flicking up to Alexander. "You are confident in pinning me to the wall, in taking what you know I want. You need to learn to take something for yourself." 

  
Alec swallowed, shivering under the look from Magnus. Dammit, but he knew that Magnus was right. Especially because if their positions were reversed, he knew he'd be saying the same damn thing. "I don't..." 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You don't?" 

  
"I don't know what I want," Alec grumbled, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "With, with you, it's easy. I know what you want. How you want it. I've learned. I love making you feel good, and I could spend hours doing just that." 

  
Magnus hummed happily, rubbing his hands up and down Alec's thighs. "You do an excellent job of it, Alexander." 

  
Alec gave Magnus a quick smile. "But I don't know...I mean..." he sighed and bit down on his lip. "What if you're...not in the mood to do something I want?" 

  
"What if you're not in the mood to do something I asked for?" Magnus asked, turning the question back around on him. "Do you think I'd force you to do it?" 

  
"Of course not," Alec protested. "But I'd want to try, because you wanted it." 

  
Magnus smiled. "Would you force me to do something if I told you I didn't want to?" 

  
Alec's eyes went wide and he shook his head, hard. "No, no, of course not! By the angel, I don't even want to think about that." 

  
"Right," Magnus said, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. "So what makes you worried about this?" 

  
Alec huffed again. "Because, I feel like, if I ask you for a blowjob..." 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and glanced down Alec's body at where he was still hard and straining. "You don't think I'm going to enjoy myself?" 

  
"I don't know," Alec started and then frowned, trying to figure out how the hell to explain. "That's just it. You know how much I like blowing you, so asking for it - you know I'm going to like it. But I don't know what you...you like doing to  _ me _ ?" 

  
"Everything," Magnus drawled, the word lazy and thick on his tongue. 

  
Alec scowled and rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

  
Magnus waited for Alec to meet his eyes again and smiled. “Actually, I think it’s exactly what you meant, but you don’t believe me. Why don’t you try again?” 

  
Alec sighed, hard, his eyes flickering to the ceiling before he grit out. “What are your favorite things to do to me?” 

  
“ _ Everything _ ,” Magnus emphasized, meeting Alec’s eyes when they snapped to him in annoyance. He smiled again and raised both of his eyebrows, daring Alec to ask. 

  
“I can’t…” Alec sighed in frustration, even as Magnus wrapped a hand around his cock and gave a squeeze before stroking him slowly. “Nnnn, I can’t ask for everything, Magnus.” 

  
“You’re making the assumption,” Magnus said, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec’s heart. “That everything, is an all-encompassing term, when it is really meant as a lack of exclusions.” 

  
Alec blinked and tried to parse through that, but then Magnus was stroking him harder and faster, just the way he liked it and he couldn’t keep the moan in. “Magnus…” 

  
“What that means, darling,” Magnus continued, slowing the pace of his hand down, just to watch Alec cry out in frustration. “Is that you can ask me to do anything in the long list of things we have done, and I will do it with excitement.” 

  
Alec shuddered, digging his heels into the blankets, rolling his hips into Magnus’ hand. A swipe of a callused thumb across the tip had a moan slipping out of his throat before he could stop it. 

  
Magnus took in the sight of Alec beneath him and smiled. “Understand something, Alexander. Everything you ask me to do to you feels... _ new. _ That’s a bit of a novelty for a warlock like myself. I will never get tired of that feeling, because it’s…” he took a second to breathe, trying to find the right words, feeling Alec’s eyes on his face. “It’s _intoxicating_. Overwhelming, really.” 

  
“Really?” Alec breathed, staring up at Magnus. Golden eyes met his and Alec felt the truth of what Magnus had said in his bones and groaned, needing Magnus pressed against him as close as he possibly could be. “Fuck, Magnus, kiss me.” 

  
“Now that,” Magnus purred, stretching out to press closer to Alec, rubbing their noses together. “Is an order I am happy to obey.” 

  
Alec melted as Magnus kissed him, glad when the magical restraints around his wrists were gone and he could wrap both of his arms around Magnus, one arm around his waist and the other diving into his hair to pull him closer. They kissed until Alec had to let them separate briefly for air, panting into each other’s mouths. 

  
“See,” Magnus whispered. “Like that.” 

  
Alec blinked and tilted his head. “Like what?” 

  
“You kiss me like you never want to stop,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face. “Like I’m precious, and like you have been only been waiting for the chance to kiss me again.” 

  
“Well that’s easy,” Alec said, groaning as Magnus gave his hips a little wiggle, sending pleasure jolting up his spine. “I don’t ever want to stop kissing you. The second I stop, I’m already thinking about the next time I get to kiss you.” Alec felt, rather than saw Magnus’ gasp before he melted into the kiss again. 

  
Magnus opened his eyes slowly as their lips parted, well-aware his magic was sparking and crackling around them both. “No wonder you can’t keep your hands off of me.” 

  
Alec laughed, bright and easy. “I can’t keep my hands off of you because I have the most gorgeous husband in the entire world.” 

  
“Flatterer,” Magnus repeated, teasing Alec like earlier, leaning in for another kiss, unable to keep himself away from that laughter and smile. Like this, stretched out on top of Alec, pressing him to the bed, Alec’s hand spread out on his lower back, it was easy to roll his hips and grind against him, slow and lazy. 

  
“You know,” Alec said, gasping as he let his head fall back, tightening his fingers in the bare skin of Magnus’ back. "I was expecting you to pin me to the bed after I was watching you earlier." 

  
Magnus hummed, leaning down to lick a path across Alec's deflect rune, before sucking a mark into it. "I could, of course, do that, but I could also just take you apart, all sweet and gentle like this. How would you like that my darling?" 

  
Alec gasped as Magnus shifted and pressed a thigh between his legs. Even now, months after they had started fooling around together, something this simple, this easy, still felt mind-blowingly good. "Magnus..." 

  
"I'll never get tired of that," Magnus added, pressing another kiss to the base of Alec's throat, sucking another mark into his skin. "Hearing you cry out for me, shout, your whole body shaking as I tease you." 

  
"Ahhh," Alec groaned, shuddering as Magnus started to roll his hips and grind in earnest. Fuck, now, like this, he wasn't going to be able to control himself. 

  
Magnus smiled and pulled back, watching Alec's head fall into the pillow, even as he kept up the slow rolls and gentle rocking of his hips. "Like this, Alexander, you are exquisite. A beauty that only I get to take apart and put back together." 

  
Alec licked his lips, panting as he tried to focus, dropping his hands to give Magnus' ass a slow squeeze. "If you can still talk like that, I am definitely not doing a good enough job." 

  
Magnus was breathless, his hips rocking more impatiently as Alec ground up and into him. "Alexander, I assure you, you are wonderful and perfect and-" 

  
"Yours?" Alec interrupted, his eyes bright as he stared up at Magnus, licking his lips. "Because that's all I want to be, Magnus. Is yours." 

  
Magnus growled and stretched out and over Alec again, leaning down to kiss him, giving him demanding kisses that morphed from slow teasing nips to deep, gasping twists of tongues and teeth. It wasn’t until he had Alec moaning for him, his hips shifting up impatiently that Magnus rocked his hips down again, giving Alec exactly what he wanted. 

  
"Yes," Magnus whispered, biting at Alec's neck again, tasting the skin of his neck with a gasp. "_Mine_," he added, just to feel Alec shudder under him at the simple word and statement. "You are all mine, Alexander." 

  
"Yes," Alec hissed, rocking up against Magnus even more impatiently. "Magnus, please." 

  
"Please, what," Magnus whispered, taunting Alec from earlier, pushing himself up onto his knees and elbows, removing almost all of their skin contact to watch Alec's eyes flare open impatiently to glare at him. 

  
"Magnus!" 

  
"_Alexander_," Magnus shot back, smirking at him. "Tell me what you want and how you want me to get you off tonight, my darling. Anything you want, I will give it to you." 

  
Alec swallowed, slamming his eyes shut, because that was a truly tantalizing thought, spread out in front of him. He could have anything, and what he wanted was everything. 

  
"Come now," Magnus teased, leaning down to press the softest of kisses against Alec's deflect rune. "Tell me what you want. My hands? My mouth? More?" 

  
Alec swallowed, trying to order himself to focus, even as Magnus worked to drive him more and more crazy. "You," he breathed. "Just want you." 

  
"Well," Magnus teased, stealing another soft kiss. "You have me. All of me, even. Perhaps you should be more specific?" 

  
"I hate you so much," Alec whined, tugging Magnus down towards him, but the warlock refused to budge, staying hovering. "Magnus!" 

  
"Alexander!" Magnus shot back, grinning. "Now, let's try this. Hands, mouth or more?" 

  
"M-mouth?" Alec offered, biting down on his lip. Magnus didn't look particularly interested in a blowjob, but at the same time, he had said that he loved everything he did, and...

  
Magnus' eyes snapped to gold and he looked up at Alec, a slow smirk curling his lips. "My mouth, hmm?" 

  
Alec nodded, his own mouth dry as he stared at Magnus, who seemed to be devouring the sight of him with nothing more than his eyes. "Please?" he managed. 

  
Magnus nodded and licked his lips, pressing a kiss to Alec's pectoral muscle, watching the skin jump. "Where do you want my mouth, darling?" 

  
"Magnus!" Alec licked his lips and gasped as Magnus' lips closed over a nipple, making him shout. "Can't, fuck, how am I supposed to think when you do that?" 

  
"You aren't," Magnus muttered against his skin. "You're supposed to let me tease you until you're begging, and then I do everything in my power to make you wait until I finally,  _ finally _ take you into my mouth." 

  
"Yeah," Alec whined, rocking his hips up. "That, that sounds great." 

  
"Mmmmm," Magnus agreed, licking his lips. "It does sound good. Anything involving you sounds good. But there's one final thing that I need." 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows, staring up at Magnus. "And what is that?" 

  
Magnus hummed and stared down at Alec, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Shall I tell you what I want to hear?"

  
Alec nodded, swallowing hard, shivering at the thought. “Y-yeah.” 

  
Magnus smirked and nipped at the shell of Alec’s ear, just to hear him gasp, pressing in close to him. “Repeat after me, darling,” he ordered, exhaling slowly. “I want you…” he paused and sucked at Alec’s neck. “To suck my cock.” 

  
Alec shuddered, gasping as Magnus sucked another mark into his neck, and damn he could feel the blush on his cheeks. “I want you…” he bit down on his lower lip and forced the rest of it out. “To suck my cock.” Alec paused and looked down at Magnus. “Please?” 

  
Magnus pulled back just enough to stare at Alec, unable to keep the delight off of his face. "So polite," he praised, watching the blush darken even more on Alec's face. "But I would love to." He pressed another kiss to the deflect rune before pushing himself back and settling between Alec's legs. 

  
It was the work of a moment to spread Alec's legs easily and Magnus looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" 

  
Alec managed to huff out a laugh and nodded. "What kind of a question is that?" 

  
"A valid one?" Magnus offered, pressing a kiss to Alec's hip bone, sucking a mark into it. 

  
"Can you," Alec swallowed, well-aware that Magnus' eyes had snapped to him, ready to do anything if he said that he was uncomfortable or that something was wrong. "Could you, um, say that you, you _want_ to?" 

  
Magnus tilted his head and smiled, slow and sweet, pressing another kiss to Alec's mouth. "Want to make sure I want to do what you asked?" 

  
Alec nodded. "Yeah, kinda? I just...you're better at the talking thing than I am."

  
Magnus hummed and shrugged, because that was true. "I love how you always act surprised when I touch you," he started, licking a slow stripe up from the base to the tip. "I love that your breath catches in your throat when I start to suck you, and swallow you down, like you can't believe how good this feels," he continued, sucking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it slowly until Alec was trembling for him. 

  
"Ah," Alec groaned, shivering under the assault of Magnus' mouth. "N-no, what, what, I mean why you like it?" 

  
Magnus pulled off with a slow, obscene 'pop' and looked up at Alec. "You don't think those go on the list?" He chuckled at Alec's surprised look. "I love how you get to a point where you lose control and just take what you want, he continued, wrapping a hand around Alec's cock, stroking it slowly, before leaning down to suck on the tip, swiping his tongue across it. He shivered as Alec's fingers sank into his hair. 

  
"Is, is this okay?" Alec breathed, his whole body shaking as he tugged on Magnus' hair a little, pulling him closer. 

  
"Yes, **_yes_**," Magnus whined, his eyes fluttering shut as Alec gripped his hair tighter, pulling him in closer. "Fuck, just, just hold me in place like that. Alexander, please." 

  
Alec's breath was punched out of his chest and he tightened his hold on Magnus' hair, rolling his hips up the tiniest bit, watching as Magnus' throat bobbed around him and the warlock moaned, long and low, magic curling around his entire body. It was so easy, like this, to see how much Magnus was enjoying himself, even if he wasn't the one being touched. "Magnus, oh fuck, I..." 

  
Magnus groaned, bobbing his head lower, carefully keeping himself from moving too much so Alec could keep up those small, insistent rocks of his hips, driving himself deeper. But when it became clear that Alec wasn't going to push things further, Magnus swallowed him all the way down and felt Alec tense and shout under him. A quick pulse of magic pulled Alec back from the edge, and Magnus let him fall out of his mouth, panting against his skin. 

  
"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_," Alec whined, clenching his eyes shut as he squirmed on the bed, wanting more. "Magnus, please, fuck, don't stop." 

  
"I want something now, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice rough and raspy after swallowing Alec down to the root. He waited until Alec's eyes met his and he smirked. "I want you to take what you want. I want your hand in my hair and, and I just want you to sit here and take whatever you need. Can you do that?" 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath and stared at Magnus with wide eyes. "You, you want me to..." 

  
Magnus' eyes were golden and bright. "Say it," he whispered, half order, half plead. "Say it, Alexander." 

  
"You want me to fuck your mouth," Alec breathed, staring down at Magnus, bent over his cock, his lips read and shiny. He watched Magnus shudder with his entire body and couldn't keep the groan in that wanted to escape, reaching out for Magnus' hair again, giving it a tug. "You'll, you'll stop me if you need to?" 

  
Magnus nodded his head quickly, staring at Alec, his breathing coming quick and hard. "Please, please Alexander."

  
Alec nodded again and pulled on Magnus' hair a bit harder. "Get, uh, get comfortable?" he offered, wincing, but watched Magnus immediately shift and bow over his cock, sliding just the tip beneath his lips. "Angel's above, look at you." 

  
Magnus groaned and lapped at the precome gathered at the tip of Alec's cock, but he wanted more, and he wanted Alec to just take, to _use_ him in the best way. He spent a moment wondering if it was too much for Alec, if he should have asked for something else, when Alec's hips were suddenly rolling and his mouth was blissfully, perfectly filled. Magnus groaned and relaxed, holding himself in place for Alec to take what he wanted. 

  
"You're so beautiful," Alec whispered, staring down at Magnus, even as he started to rock his hips up into Magnus' mouth, making sure that he didn't ask him to stop, and that he was managing to breathe fine. When his husband moaned around him, long and desperate, that was enough to have him thrusting harder on the next roll of his hips. 

  
Magnus took him in so beautifully, so fucking perfect, and his mouth was wet and hot and tight, he wasn't going to be able to last long at all. Alec bit down on his lip, his head falling back as he took what he wanted, thrusting his hips up harder, watching Magnus swallow around him, the warlock holding onto his hips as he moved. 

  
Magnus had fully expected to have to coax Alexander into doing what he wanted, but here was his perfect husband, fucking his mouth like he'd never felt anything so good. But now, _now_, watching him losing himself entirely to pleasure like this was something that didn't happen often enough and he was going to savor it while he had it. 

  
"Magnus," Alec gasped, rocking his thighs up more and more impatiently. Every thrust Magnus took in was painfully good and Alec could already feel himself starting to lose control. "Fuck, you're so good, Magnus, you feel..." he shook his head, because hell if he had a word to describe how good he felt right now. "So good, fucking perfect, Magnus, please." 

  
Magnus tightened his hands on Alec's thighs to keep his balance as his husband stopped trying to hold back, fucking into his mouth in earnest, chasing his orgasm and his magic was on fire dancing over their skin, urging them both on with how good this felt. He groaned and opened his eyes to look up at Alec and when their eyes met, Alec moaned out his name, his head falling back, panting out his name. It had never sounded so good, all the time he had gone by it. 

  
Alec knew he was getting loud, but there was no way that he could keep all of the noises in, things felt too fucking good, and Magnus was pressing in closer. He sucked in a desperate breath, his chest heaving, and his orgasm was curling tighter and tighter in his belly and all he could do now was chase it, holding Magnus' head in place as he did. 

  
"Magnus, fuck, I can't," Alec panted, trying to warn him, but Magnus' hands were only pulling on his hips harder, yanking him up and into each thrust, demanding all of him. He lost himself in staring at Magnus, the blissed out expression on his face and the magic that he could see happily dancing between them both. 

  
The realization that Magnus was enjoying this enough to be getting off on it, especially when he could see the lust clouding Magnus' eyes when they met again, was enough to tip him over the edge with a shout, his entire body going taut as he came, pressing as deep into Magnus' throat as he could. When he sagged back to the bed, his head was spinning. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

  
Magnus laughed, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s thigh as he swallowed, savoring the strain he could feel as he shifted to straddle Alec’s thighs, wrapping a hand around himself, moving hard and fast. “Enjoy yourself?” he panted, staring down at the debauched picture Alec made, spread out on the bed, a pretty flush on his neck, his muscles still trembling with how hard he’d just come. Magnus wanted to _ruin_ him. 

  
Alec managed a nod and reached out, knocking Magnus’ hand away, ignoring the whine of protest he’d given, wrapping a hand around Magnus himself. “You want it like this?” 

  
Magnus nodded, his hair, a complete mess thanks to Alexander’s long fingers, flopping into his face. “Gonna, gonna make a mess of you.” 

  
“Fuck,” Alec breathed, his eyes wide as he shivered, watching as Magnus fucked into his hand, meeting every downward stroke, chewing on his bottom lip. “Yes, tell, fuck, tell me,” he demanded. 

  
Magnus’ eyes snapped to Alec and he licked his lips, whining when Alec teased his thumb across the tip of his cock. “Make a mess and remind you who you belong to,” he panted, pushing into the tight grip of Alexander’s hand. He could already picture it, Alec’s chest and abdomen covered in his come, a vision seared into his mind for the remainder of eternity. 

  
Alec shuddered, his cock twitching hard and he groaned, over-sensitive, but he wanted, fuck, he wanted to see to _feel_ that. “Yes, yes, Magnus.” 

  
Watching Alec’s pupils dilate with desire, and his hand tremble at the mere _idea_ had Magnus losing control before he’d even realized he was close, his magic snapping over the both of them, coming all over Alec’s hand and chest. He sagged, his breath ragged as he looked down at Alexander. “Well then…” 

  
Alec let his head fall back on the pillows, his hand rubbing up and down Magnus’ thigh, grinning as he looked down. “Well, a mess was certainly made.” 

  
Magnus huffed out a laugh and stretched out on top of Alexander, savoring the sight of his messy shadowhunter before he leaned in to kiss him and press in as close as he could, cleaning them with a thought. “You enjoyed it, I thought.” 

  
“I always enjoy getting messy with you,” Alec said, unable to keep from grinning. 

  
Magnus swatted Alec on the arm, but couldn’t help smiling. “See? This is how we get!” 

  
Alec laughed, settling back into the pillows again. “Okay, you might, _might_ have a point.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
